Time reversal
by Grace1323
Summary: Ranma who has been turned into a 6 yrs old kid by the magical mushrooms. Unable to get back to his original age, he goes and finds a new technique that could reserve the aging process
1. Meeting Hinako

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.   
  
: Thoughts  
  
Ranma-chan: Ranma's female side  
  
This story takes almost at the very end the story where Ryoga and Ranma took the magic mushrooms and were shrunk into little kids.   
  
Chapter 1 Meeting Hinako  
  
Ranma was sitting on a bench in a park. He could not believe the event that just happened that happened a day ago. He replayed the event in his mind.  
  
[flashback]  
  
Ryoga and Ranma were trying to find the mushrooms that Akane hid in her closet. But unfortunately, they locked themselves in, so they had to use their chi techniques to blast their way out. But there were consequences. Akane brought two platters in which the blast had actually fried the needed 16 cm magical mushrooms.  
  
"I'm sorry those were the very last one."  
  
The boys were stunned and then Akane sadly said:  
  
"Please try to brave and start your lives over again…"  
  
{End of flashback}  
  
Over again. I'm not sure if I want to do so. I have already lost most of my strength and I sure don't want to go through another training session again especially not with pop. Damn it. Feels almost worst than that Moxibustion Point that Happosai had gotten me. There has to be a way to regain my formal strength without using those mushrooms. I can't stay as a child because I cannot defend myself. Even if I use chi blasts, I would become too exhausted.  
  
"Think, think!" he said to himself.   
  
For a while he slaps himself on the forehead but he couldn't get an idea. Frustrated he berated in his mind.   
  
Oh lord Kami, help me!  
  
For some apparent reason, he got an answer from the Almighty.   
  
There was Hinako Ninomiya, his English teacher in her kid form, walking down a trail with a bunch of books.  
  
Hum… She doesn't know that I'm the Ranma she always sees in class. Still she might recognize me as the young Ranma like the other fiancées and Mousse. I never actually have gone out with her before even though, people did interfere when I need to do some investigation. Damn it! I can't think an answer now. Blah! I think I'll go and play with Hinako. She's friendly when kid form. Perhaps having fun could clear my mind up. But first, boy, girl, boy, girl? Ah girl should be safe. I doubt anybody would know me in my girl form. Now where can I find water?  
  
He looks around and notices a water drinking fountain.   
  
goody good  
  
He goes and splashes himself turning into a girl  
  
  
  
Time to play!  
  
Ranma-chan goes to Hinako and bumps into her knocking the books and Hinako down.  
  
"Oh sorry! Here let me help you," said Ranma-chan as he started to pick the books up.  
  
"Ah it's okay. I should have look more carefully when walking. Say could you help me carry the books to my house?"  
  
Ranma knowing that he fully well now where Hinako lived, was not dumb enough to reveal that fact. He goes asking in a childish way:  
  
"K but you need to lead me there. No idea where you live."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The girls gathered all the books and Hinako led to the destination. After dropping the books, Ranma-chan decides there wasn't much to do and says to Hinako:  
  
"Well I guess that's it. Sorry again about crashing into you. I should be going…"   
  
Ranma-chan gave her best depressing look to Hinako before turning around to leave.  
  
This made Hinako unease and she thought:  
  
What a polite girl, unlike the others I seen. Maybe I should invite her to the amusement park. After all she looks pretty sad and perhaps the trip would cheer her up.   
  
"Say! What's your name little girl?"  
  
"Ah…Ranko!" Of course this was the default name of Ranma female version.  
  
"Say, wanna go to the amusement park?"  
  
"Ah…uh…"  
  
"Come on! I'm going there and I could use a friend like you as a companion. Heck I'll pay for you."  
  
Pay for you this thought echo in Ranma's mind. Since he didn't have any money consider Nabiki always had scammed him of his cash, Ranma's mouth went into gear by saying:  
  
"Sure! I'll go!"  
  
"Yeah!!!! Oh yeah my name is Hinako." The chibi- Hinako happily takes Ranko's hand and runs super fast to the destination. There the girls go and have some fun playing carnivals games and going onto the rides. Ranko was very good at the games and was able to gain many prizes such as stuff animals. Hinako was very happy too even though she sucked so much at those games, she still got prizes from Ranko. Eventually they sat at a bench where they were eating caramel apples.   
  
"Good stuff no?" asked Ranko  
  
"Ya," said Hinako with a mouthful of apple and there was caramel smeared around her mouth.  
  
Suddenly Ranko had to go to a place to relieve herself.  
  
"Say I gotta go somewhere. I'll be back."  
  
"K"  
  
Ranko goes carrying a stuff animal to the toiletry. She relieves herself and leaves the place. But instead of going there without any hitch, she had to bump into someone. This someone was the one which was Ranko's most annoying person list. The trademark that this someone had was a wooden word. The only person Ranko could think that has this bokken was the perverted Kuno Tatewaki.  
  
Before Ranko was able to sly away, the pervert saw her.  
  
"Ah you must be the girl, that I had seen before! Come and help me find the red pig-tail girl!"  
  
Before he could go and grab the girl, Ranko smartly threw her stuff animal in which Kuno caught and she ran straight back to Hinako. After a few moments, it took the low gear brain of Kuno to realize that he was hugging a stuff animal. He threw it away and went into a chase yelling "Come back girl!"  
  
"Go away!" She puffed as she ran.  
  
Eventually she was able to get back to Hinako. But Hinako heard her new found friend's cry and went to see what is up. Realizing that Ranko was in danger, Hinako cried as Ranko hid behind her,  
  
"I'll save you!"  
  
Kuno who saw this girl cried out, "Who are you little girl? Ney I need this red girl to help me to get what I want. Move!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You dare to defy me? Engarde!"  
  
"HAPPOU GO-EN SATSU"  
  
With her attack Kuno was pretty much drain in which he could no longer battle. But this battle aura, it made Hinako into one young woman.  
  
"You should pick on someone with the same size, boy!" she sneered.  
  
Ranma-chan who had seen this transformation was for once awed even though he had seen many times. Then he stuck a good idea.  
  
That's it! Hinako's attack made her into an adult by sucking battle aura or by sucking ki. If I can do something similar to her attacks, I can get back to my original form without the mushrooms!  
  
Then he ran back home. But Hinako saw that Ranko was going away. She thought perhaps that her transformation might have scared Ranko away. As she tried to follow Ranko, somebody grabbed her heal.   
  
"Please date with me!"  
  
This made Hinako steamed and she cried,   
  
"Happo Tsurisen Gaeshi!"  
  
With that stolen ki, Kuno was blasted away and Hinako was back into her kid form. She wanted to find her friend who had disappeared so easily since she thought she owed an explanation to Ranko. Hinako tried to find her in the crowd but was unsuccessful. Sadden by this, she had no choice but to abandon her search and go back home.   
  
Too bad. Wish I could find her again. She was pretty friendly especially with these toys…?  
  
She went and cuddle one of the stuff animals and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile the grinning Ranma-chan was running as fast as she could.  
  
Yes, yes. I will become back normal. Take this one Ryoga!"  
  
Author notes:  
  
So what do you think of this start? Please tell me what you think!  
  
PS. Do you know if there are any other attacks by Hinako beside those two I mention? I don't know because I'm confused by her attacks. Could be the naming. 


	2. Martial Arts Healing Techniques

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
[At Tofu's place]  
  
Got to find a book that tells about pressure points. thought Ranma as he looked through the books that Dr. Tofu had in this library. He had to use a ladder in order to reach up the higher shelves. Luckily the ladder had wheels underneath them so it was easy for Ranma to move it with breeze.   
  
Earlier he had gone home and got the pressure point map in which Happosai had giving to him which gave the location of the 'aura-absorption-block' points. It was the only way when he had to fight Hinako that Ranma could win against her. It was relatively easy not to be notice by anyone in the Tendo's house consider that he was short and that Akane was too busy playing with Ryoga to notice anything happening at her surrounding.   
  
He knew that he couldn't have Happosai do the same thing to him as Happosai has done to Hinako. There was no way Ranma wanted to be a sucking ki constantly to stay in his formal state. The technique that Happosai created made Hinako loses ki after a while.  
  
There has to be another way to obtain ki without losing it. Since this ki-sucking technique was supposed to be a healing technique, Ranma had to look through books that had to do something about healing.   
  
After long hours of searching, a particular book caught his attention. After tugging this book out, he examined it.   
  
The book itself looked ancient and weathered, and from the paper within he was guessing that it had originally been scrolls that had been bound together after bookbinding had come to Japan. He looked over the medical textbook he found, and tried to figure the value of it.  
  
The title was interesting:   
  
Martial Arts Healing Techniques  
  
It really surprise Ranma that had gotten something that had 'martial arts' in the title. He didn't know that Dr. Tofu was a martial artist himself considered he always well a doctor. But somehow it makes sense now consider Dr. Tofu knew many pressure points that could render anyone incapable to fight back. It was just he didn't seem to be type to practice martial art. But enough with that! Back in search of a cure!  
  
After looking carefully through some old worn pages, he stopped.  
  
There was an exact duplicate of the map that Happosai gave at a particular page.   
  
Wait a minute…that looks it same…That cheater Happosai, he didn't make it up! He copied it! I wonder if he read the full instruction…  
  
By reading it, he saw the full horror of it. While the "five-yen Satsu' attack only drained battle aura, the 'fify-yen Satsu' attack was much worse than previously thought. It had three side effects.  
  
First the 'fifty-yen Satsu' didn't drain just ki from the person; it also absorbed part of the person's knowledge and emotion. It made sense now since Ranma remember there was a time, Hinako became a delinquent when she sucked the energy out of that pineapple head principal statue. She gained the knowledge of having a punk bad ass attitude and she had a vendetta against the principal. The reason was that the energy she sucked was the hatred toward the principal   
  
But eventually that particular energy disappear so she didn't become permanently have the obnoxious attitude.  
  
Second the drainage drains a bit whatever knowledge the person is thinking at the moment. It could be the skill of battling if Hinako was fighting against. It could be the any type of skill even sleeping in which she often sucked energy from the sleepy Ranma from class.   
  
This gave chills to our pal Ranma. Ranma knew a lot about martial arts and that Hinako didn't know squat. But if she was able to learn fighting moves easily without doing any training, he was in deep trouble. All the powerful moves he learned had a very painfully process when he burned his hand when learning that 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire' technique.   
  
Lastly of all, the technique inhibits the ability the body to regenerate itself. Therefore Hinako had to absorb ki if she wants to heal herself. While that was a drawback, there was one good thing. She would be able to instantaneously heal herself even if she was crippled or on the verge to die after a brutal fight. But overall it was a not a good technique consider you had to leach off life from somebody else even it meant your own friend to survive.   
  
Damn now I know that I should avoid her at all cost. I need to find a way though to defeat her without draining me. The book says that there is no known method to this day to stop anyone like her to go on draining. Say I wonder if there are any other cures for the points that Cologne and Happosai used on me.   
  
By doing further search, he found many useful points and counter points. Even this book had the Moxibustion Point cure! There was also a truth pressure point. This point makes the person to tell only the truth. So lovely he thought that he could use it on his cunning pop or that crafty Nabiki Tendo. No way can they do their scheme on anybody. Eventually he found a section which had something about magic since he just finished reading the 'full body cat tongue' point page.   
  
Ah ha! he thumbs through the page.  
  
Magic is created by using mana. To defeat magic you must use magic…great that helps. he thought sarcastically. Then he read on:  
  
There are at least two ways to cancel magical effects.  
  
-Either you can override the magic by using A LOT OF magic but the overriding process is not very effective since mana could be put in better use and it is very painful to the affected person.   
  
-Or you can try to find its opposing side. Think ying and yang. Think math. Positive numbers adding with negative numbers will cancel each other out. But finding the opposite reaction is not easy since you need to know the complexity of the magic. This is the best way considering you have found the equilibrium. Think find a piece that fits the puzzle.   
  
If you are not able to achieve either way, here is one ultimate spell guarantee to undo any magic since it eliminates the core of magic which is mana. This spell is called the magical neutralizer. It will annihilate any magic spell or item regardless its strength or complexity.  
  
WARNING: Even though powerful, it can be deadly. Magical neutralizer spell is safe against items because it does not harm the living. But to rid of curses are dangerous especially on the living. Sometimes curses will mutate into something different since mana is no longer present for them to feed on. The curse may feed on the person life force and the person will be in much worse situation than before.   
  
Ah right!! Magical neutralizer should do the trick! Even there are some risks, I'll take the chance. It'll be like people say hitting two birds with a stone. My Jusenkyo curse and the effects of the mushrooms will be gone! Now read the direction.   
  
After reading about how to cast the spell, Ranma was in a deep predicament. This spell required him to make a potion which he had no idea how to. Also he had to get ingredient which he had no idea what there were since there were so many weird names.   
  
He first thought he could try to go the Amazon for help. But there was no way the old ghoul would do it for free and she might as well make him marry Shampoo.   
  
Second thought, he could go and ask Akane for help since she was good in doing such weirdness with her cooking. But there was the problem of getting the need ingredients. There was no way he was going to borrow money from Nabiki to get the stuff. She's a loan shark!   
  
The last thought he was to go to the lunatic Kodachi. He knew that she was really rich and she could buy almost anything with her wealth. She seems the ideal person since she knew how to make so many types of poison and stuff using plants to get her man. Well, even though it gives the shivers to Ranma, he knew two or three weaknesses of hers depending on the degree of seriousness. First of all she hated the red-pig tail girl which is him. Second, she'll 'defend' her love if he was ever being threatened by the brother of hers like that rarely happens. Lastly, there were harlots that she claims to be denying her love… (Yeah right in her dreams…).  
  
After doing some long thinking, it was logical to go to Kodachi.   
  
Yeah I'll write a letter to her. She'll believe almost anything like Kuno. Good thing I don't have to write Shakespeare stuff. Now let's see how to write it…  
  
After a few hours of good thinking, he was done. Now it was time for him to find Sasuke, the ninja.   
  
For Ranma it was luck that he found Sasuke in front of the Kodachi's mansion sweeping some stuff on the ground. At first Ranma tried to make Sasuke to give the letter to Kodachi but he wouldn't. After some pleading with his adorable face, Sasuke caved in.   
  
After Ranma left, Sasuke gave the letter Kodachi even though she didn't like being interrupted in one of her experiments using plants. But after saying what the boy told Sasuke to say: "letter is from Ranma", she forgave him immediately and sent him away. Forgiving people are what she rarely does. After reading the letter she declared:   
  
"I swear on the glory that is the Kunou name that I, Kodachi Kunou, the Black Rose, will never permit such a thing to happen. I shall free you from the clutches of the harlots and the spell of the red pigtail girl with the ingredients of this cure you have given me! No matter the cost, I will get the antidote ready for you. Within two nights from now I shall wait for you at midnight at the front gate of the door. When the spell is broken, I shall have my Ranma. Ohhhhhh"  
  
She then starts find the stuff for making the antidote even it meant sending Sasuke around to steal the necessary ingredients. Mean while Ranma is at Tofu's place memorizing all the pressure points since it would be dead useful to him. Also he didn't really have anything to do at the Tendo's place. He didn't want to alert anyone especially Ryoga about his plan. People just didn't really take a notice to him as if he was some sort of furniture. When two days passed, Ranma easily sneaked out of the house straight to the gates of the Kunou's mansion in which the Black Rose was waiting for him… 


End file.
